Affronter ses peur
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Elle n'arrive plus à continuer leur histoire dans le secret. Il a peur de la réaction des siens. Elle rompt et accepte d'épouser Cormac, alors qu'elle attend l'enfant d'un autre. Drago doit prendre une décision : avouer ses sentiments pour Hermione au grand jour, ou voir celle qu'il aime en épouser un autre !


**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling !

Nouveau défi entre **Missy Tagada, MissClaire29 **et moi-même !

**Voici les termes du défi :**

Univers : Libre  
Contexte : Mariage interrompu pour cause de sentiments.  
Conditions :  
Mots mini : 1500. Pas de mots maxi.  
Mots à placer : Cataclysmique ; Revendicatrice ou Revendicateur ; Adulescent ou Adulescente ; Blasphème.  
Rating : M  
Idées à placer : Présence d'une dispute plus ou moins violente. Acceptations de coups.  
Phrases à caser : "Moi je serais toi..."

* * *

Détails de l'O.S important : Voldemort n'a jamais existé - Les parents d'Harry ne sont donc pas mort - Aucuns préjugés envers les Moldues !

_**Présent !**_

_**Demeure des McLaggen !**_

_**Tout s'était passé si vite. Elle avait espéré qu'il serait venu l'empêcher de faire la plus grosse erreur de toute sa vie, mais il n'était pas venu. Peut-être que s'il avait su que l'enfant qu'elle portait n'était pas de celui qu'elle s'apprêter à épouser, mais le sien, les choses auraient-elles été différentes ? Probablement…**_

_**Et pourtant elle était là, tout de blanc vêtu, à se contempler dans le miroir… mais tout aurait pu se passer différemment…**_

…

_**Quelques années plus tôt !**_

**Les cours à Poudlard avaient repris avec leur rythme habituel. Les semaines défilaient, les heures de sommeil manquaient pour tous les élèves, des couples se formaient, d'autre se séparaient, ou d'autres ne voyaient leur amour qu'accroître… C'était le cas pour les deux meilleurs amis d'Hermione Granger, qui les regarda prendre leur petite amie respective dans les bras alors que l'entraînement de Quidditch de l'équipe de Gryffondor touchait à sa fin.**

**Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter le stade, sa vue fut brouillée… Deux mains s'étaient posées devant ses yeux.**

_« Devine qui c'est ? »_

_« Oh non ! » pensa-t-elle avant de dire à voix haute. _« Hum, je sais pas moi ? Peut-être Brad Pitt… ? »

« Très drôle ! » dit le garçon, qui ôta ses mains pour s'asseoir à côté de la jeune fille. « Je t'ai cherché partout, et quand je te trouve, tu penses à un de ces acteurs Moldues ? »

« Et bien, tu m'as enfin trouvé ! » lui dit-elle en souriant légèrement. « Et avoue que tu as aimé le film que je t'ai fais regarder… »

« Hermione ! » dit-il d'une voix traînante.

« Cormac ! » dit-elle sur le même ton.

« Quand est-ce que tu vas me consacrer un peu de temps, hum ? » voulut-il savoir. « Je me sens… délaissé ! »

« Je suis désolé, mais je croule sous les devoirs ! » répondit-elle. « Et tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas le droit de faire venir quiconque dans ma salle commune. »

« Tu es trop prudente. » lui dit-il.

« Il faut bien que l'un de nous deux le soit, tu ne crois pas ? » s'amusa-t-elle.

« T'as pas tort. » lui accorda-t-il en souriant.

« T'as fais ton exposé de Potions ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne l'ai pas vraiment finit. » avoua-t-il.

« Alors finis-le, et si tu obtient disons… Effort Exceptionnel, je pourrais peut-être penser à nous organiser un petit tête-à-tête. » exposa-t-elle.

« T'es en train de m'acheter ? » arqua-t-il.

« Et alors, t'as un problème avec ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pas vraiment, mais je ne pensais pas que tu te servirais de ça… et encore moins pour un devoir de Rogue… » dit-il en soupirant.

« Allez, ne fais pas cette tête, c'est pour ton bien, hein ? » lui dit-elle en lui prenant la main. « Tu sais que je t'aide quand je peux. »

**Il porta sa main à ses lèvres puis il se pencha pour l'embrasser elle. Hermione y répondit. Elle savait que Ron et Harry n'approuvaient pas son histoire avec Cormac… qu'ils trouvaient suffisant.**

« On se retrouve au dîner ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Où tu vas ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Dans ma salle commune finir un devoir de Métamorphoses. » répondit-elle. « Alors, on se retrouve au dîner ? »

« D'accord ! » acquiesça-t-il.

**Elle lui sourit et lui vola un baiser avant de se lever pour quitter le stade. Dieu soit loué, il n'avait pas perçu son mensonge !**

_**Salle commune des Préfets-en-Chef !**_

**En entrant dans la salle commune, Hermione ressentit une légère appréhension naître en elle. Ils faisaient tout pour s'éviter l'un l'autre depuis ce qui était arrivé entre eux à l'anniversaire d'Harry l'été dernier, car depuis ce jour-là la jeune fille avait développé des sentiments à l'encontre du sorcier. Des sentiments qu'elle enfouissait au plus profond d'elle. C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'elle continuait de sortir avec Cormac, parce qu'il était en quelque sorte une bouée de secours si jamais elle venait à se laisser emporter par un désir interdit… Ils avaient tous deux quelqu'un dans leur vie alors elle ne devait pas laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus. Les sentiments, elle en avait aussi pour Cormac, alors elle se retenait à ça…**

**La gargouille se referma derrière la jeune sorcière. Hermione se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, maculée de rouge et d'or marqué d'un lion, quand celle du Préfet-en-Chef avec qui elle partageait la salle commune, sortit de sa chambre à lui… De la porte maculée de vert et argent marquée d'un serpent. Les cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus presque gris, il fit son apparition dans le salon de la salle commune. Sa robe de sorcier laissait voir la tenue adéquate pour les garçons de l'école, et sa cravate verte et argent était nouée à moitié. Ses cheveux encore humides démontraient qu'il avait prit une douche. Quand il croisa le regard de la jeune fille, il s'arrêta net et son cœur manqua un battement. Dire que cette mésaventure – ou pas – de l'été dernier ne l'avait pas marqué n'était qu'un pur mensonge. Il était autant attiré par elle qu'elle ne l'était par lui. **

« Drago, t'es déjà là ! » dit Hermione.

**Elle tentait de maîtriser les pulsations de son cœur à mesure qu'il avançait vers elle.**

« Comme tu vois ! » dit-il simplement. « Tu m'évites ! »

« Tu m'évites aussi. » répliqua-t-elle.

« On a fait une bêtise. » commença-t-il à dire alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle.

« Une énorme bêtise. » acquiesça-t-elle.

« Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi. » avoua-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Drago, on ne peut pas, même si j'en ai terriblement envie. » avoua-t-elle à son tour.

« A cause de Cormac ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, et de Pansy. » répondit-elle. « On ne peut pas leur faire ça. »

« C'est déjà trop tard. » souffla Drago. « Je ne rêve que de t'embrasser… »

« Drago… » murmura-t-elle sans pour autant reculer.

« Ça restera notre secret. » dit-il.

**Ils étaient attirés comme des aimants. Quand il posa sa bouche contre la sienne, Hermione oublia tout. Elle lui rendit son baiser tout en entourant ses bras autour de son cou. Bien sûr, le devoir de Métamorphoses était bouclé depuis la veille… Elle avait sortit cette excuse à Cormac pour se retrouver seule et réfléchir… mais la présence de Drago chamboulait tout…**

**Le baiser prit de l'ampleur, et Hermione se retrouva sous l'assaut des caresses de Drago, qui fit basculer ses lèvres sur son cou.**

« Drago… c'est mal… » haleta-t-elle.

« Hermione… » marmonna-t-il contre sa peau.

**Hermione roula des yeux… Elle en avait envie, ça lui brûlait la peau. D'un geste machinale et empressé, elle débarrassa le jeune homme de sa robe de sorcier avant de l'empoigner par les cheveux pour l'embrasser pleinement. Drago la souleva, et elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il les emmena dans sa chambre, aux couleurs de Serpentard avant de l'allonger sur le lit à baldaquin et aux rideaux vert. Les vêtements volèrent hors du lit… et les corps des deux amants s'emboîtèrent dans un parfait ensemble entre les draps du lit.**

**Le soir venu, après le dîner, Hermione avait entraîné Cormac loin des regards indiscrets et elle l'avait embrassé… sans s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient espionnés par Drago…**

**Les semaines passèrent sans qu'Hermione n'adresse la parole à son colocataire. Elle savait que si elle lui parlait, ou le regardait plus de cinq secondes, elle ne résisterait pas. Pour les vacances de Noël, Hermione s'était empressé de retrouver ses parents. Le soir du Nouvel An, ils avaient acceptés que son petit ami vienne chez eux, et la jeune fille l'avait laissé lui faire l'amour pour la première fois, tout en utilisant des protections efficaces… Elle ne su si oui ou non il avait remarqué ou senti qu'elle n'était plus vierge, mais le fait qu'il n'ait rien soulevé de tel l'avait réconforté dans l'idée qu'il n'avait pas fait attention. Elle l'aimait, ou du moins elle commençait à ressentir de l'amour pour Cormac, mais il n'était pas aussi fort que celui qu'elle ressentait pour un certain sorcier aux cheveux blonds.**

**Et elle se retrouva confrontée à lui à la rentrée !**

_**Salle commune des Préfets-en-Chef !**_

**Durant tout le dîner, Hermione n'avait pas quitté Cormac, malgré les regards incessants de ses meilleurs amis, qui ne comprenaient toujours pas pourquoi elle restait avec lui. Après le couvre-feu, Hermione avait fait le tour de l'école avec Ron, mais elle n'avait pas dit un mot, prétextant être fatiguée… Surtout que Ron n'arrêtait pas de lui demander pourquoi elle restait avec Cormac…**

…

_**Présent !**_

_**Cinq minutes… Plus peut-être… Elle ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de ce miroir. Elle n'avait que vingt ans, et déjà elle se mariait. Des filets de larmes se mirent soudain à couler sur son beau visage. Elle allait épouser un homme qui n'était pas l'homme de sa vie… Elle pouvait partir, tout de suite, s'en aller et renoncer à ce mariage. Son amour pour cet homme s'était estompé… alors pourquoi lui avait-elle dit oui ?**_

…

**Il était là, assis dans le fauteuil vert de la salle commune, face à la cheminée. Il ne dormait pas, alors qu'il était presque minuit.**

« T'es encore debout ? » s'étonna-t-elle en détournant le regard. _« Ne le regarde surtout pas ! »_

« Je t'attendais ! » répondit-il.

**Cette réponse eut pour effet de la stopper net, alors qu'elle était sur le point d'entrer dans sa chambre. **

« Ah bon ? » fit-elle sans pour autant se retourner.

« Tu vas faire semblant de ne pas avoir de sentiments pour moi, pendant encore longtemps ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Je ne ressens rien pour toi, Drago. » répondit-elle en tentant de contrôler sa voix.

« Menteuse ! » dit-il.

_**Oh non, il s'est rapproché ! pensa-t-elle… **_**S'il s'approchait encore…**

« Si tu ne ressentais rien pour moi tu ne passerais pas ton temps à m'éviter. » dit-il. « Et tu ne serais pas autant collé à ce crétin ! »

**Hermione se retourna d'un mouvement, le visage fermé de colère…**

« Je t'interdis de le traiter de crétin. Je suis bien avec lui, et je me sens _normale_ avec lui. » explosa-t-elle.

« En quoi t'es anormale ? » éclata Drago.

« Tu crois que c'est facile d'être l'intello de service, hum ? » rétorqua-t-elle. « D'être la meilleure élève de l'école et d'être pointé du doigt ? Je le sais qu'on me pointe du doigt parce que je suis toujours celle qui lève la main la première quand un professeur pose une question, que je suis la première à rendre un devoir, et je suis aussi la seule fille de cette école à suivre plus de cours que la normale. »

« POURQUOI TU RESTES AVEC LUI ? » hurla-t-il.

« POURQUOI TU RESTES AVEC PANSY ? » claqua-t-elle.

« PARCE QUE ÇA FAIT MAL DE T'AIMER ! » éclata-t-il.

**Ces mots l'atteignirent en plein cœur. Alors comme ça, il l'aimait ? Pourquoi sentait-elle son cœur se serrer de joie ?**

« Tu m'aimes ? » s'étrangla-t-elle.

« Oui, et depuis pas mal de temps déjà. » répondit-il.

« Pourquoi… pourquoi tu me le dis que maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle, les yeux brillants de larmes.

« J'ai peur Hermione. J'ai peur de ce que pourraient penser mes parents. » expliqua-t-il. « Je te rassure, ils n'ont rien contre les Moldues mais… j'ai peur de les affronter. »

« Tu crois que ça ne me fait pas peur à moi aussi ? » renchérit-elle. « Je suis terrifiée à l'idée d'être amoureuse de toi, mais la bêtise qu'on a faite l'été dernier en a décidé autrement, et aujourd'hui, je ne pense qu'à toi, alors que j'ai déjà un petit ami que j'aime. »

« Est-ce que… est-ce que tu as couché avec lui ? » demanda Drago.

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? » demanda Hermione à son tour. « Je ne te demande pas ce que tu fais avec Pansy. »

« Réponds… s'il te plaît ! » insista-t-il.

« Une seule fois ! » répondit-elle aussitôt.

**Drago se mit à trembler, et ça, Hermione le vit.**

« Ne t'infliges pas ça, s'il te plaît. » dit-elle sur un ton suppliant. « On ne peut pas. »

« Je t'aime Hermione, tu m'entends ? » appuya-il. « Je t'aime, et même si on doit se cacher et qu'il faut que je subisse de te voir avec ce… type, alors grand mal me fasse mais j'ai besoin de toi. »

« Si quelqu'un apprend notre liaison, ça sera un véritable cataclysme ! » dit Hermione. « Tu n'auras pas le droit de me faire de scènes, ni moi je n'aurais le droit de te faire de reproche. »

« Je ferais un effort, je te le promets ! » dit-il en s'approchant davantage. « J'ai le droit de t'embrasser maintenant ? »

**Elle fit **_**oui **_**d'un bref signe de tête, et Drago n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Il combla l'espace entre leurs lèvres et lui donna un baiser tendre, au début, puis qui devient plus consistant.**

« Personne doit savoir. » dit Hermione, en ôtant sa robe de sorcier.

« Personne ! » acquiesça-t-il en ôtant la sienne. « Ce sera notre secret ! »

« Je ne ferais plus l'amour avec Cormac. » dit Hermione en se déshabillant tout en entrant dans sa chambre, suivit de Drago. « De toute façon, je pense à toi quand je suis dans ses bras ! »

« Pareil quand je suis avec Pansy ! » dit Drago.

**Lui torse nu, elle en sous-vêtements, ils se fixèrent avec un désir identique qui étincelait dans leurs yeux. Hermione lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers le lit. Très vite, ils étaient nus tous les deux, allongés sous les draps qui sentaient le propre et la fraicheur. Leurs corps roulaient dans les draps, ils ne faisaient qu'un. Ils s'aimèrent avec tendresse. Drago lui fit l'amour avec une extrême douceur. Chaque geste transpirait une chaleur qui les consomma jusqu'à ce que le sommeil ne les rattrape.**

**Au petit matin, à l'heure habituelle qu'avait Hermione de se lever et se préparer pour les cours, un bras était enroulé autour de sa taille. Elle esquissa un sourire. Ce n'était pas bien… Elle avait un petit ami et elle couchait avec un autre. Douchée et habillée une demi-heure plus tard, Hermione attendit que Drago sorte de sa chambre, lui aussi habillé et prêt pour une nouvelle journée de cours. **

« Comment tu vas faire… pour qu'il accepte de ne plus coucher avec toi ? » demanda le jeune homme.

« J'en sais rien, mais Cormac n'est pas particulièrement malin, il n'a même pas fait attention que je n'étais pas vierge la première fois qu'on l'a fait lui et moi. » répondit-elle. « J'ai même fais semblant d'avoir mal, mais ce n'était pas difficile, ce n'était que ma troisième fois… Et toi, avec Pansy ? »

« Je ne sais pas non plus, mais je trouverais bien un truc. Je romprais, s'il le faut ! » dit Drago.

« Je ne peux pas rompre avec Cormac sans raison, pas comme ça. » exposa-t-elle. « Mais je peux faire en sorte qu'on ne s'embrasse que le minimum. »

« Tant que tu ne couches pas avec lui. » chuchota Drago avant de l'embrasser…

… **Et cela dura jusqu'à la fin de la sixième année. Avec les cours, les devoirs à rendre, les matchs de Quidditch… Hermione réussissait à limiter son temps avec Cormac et à augmenter celui avec Drago. Ce dernier faisait pareil de son côté. **

**L'été, Hermione partit en vacances avec ses parents en Australie, et à la rentrée, elle partageait une nouvelle fois sa salle commune avec Drago.**

…

_**Présent !**_

_**Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Il avait pourtant promis qu'il parlerait d'eux à ses parents, mais même après qu'elle eu rompu avec Cormac à la fin de leurs études, après l'avoir surpris avec une autre fille… il n'avait rien fait.**_

…

_**Quelques mois plus tôt !**_

« Je viens de rompre avec Cormac, et tu ne trouves toujours pas le moyen de dire à tes parents que tu m'aimes ? » fit Hermione.

« Comprends-moi… » commença-t-il à dire.

« Tu veux que je comprenne quoi, hein ? » éclata-t-elle. « On est ensemble depuis deux ans, on ment à tout le monde, et quand ENFIN on a l'occasion d'être ensemble au grand jour, tu continues à avoir un comportement adulescent. »

**Elle commença à avoir la nausée. Elle s'assit sur une souche d'arbre et respira à grand coup. Ils se trouvaient non loin du Manoir des Malefoy.**

« Tu ne veux pas dire à tes parents que tu m'aimes, et je ne peux pas continuer à vivre ce qu'on a en secret, alors on arrête ! » décida-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Drago. « Je ne veux pas arrêter, je t'aime ! »

« Alors dis à tes parents que tu veux être avec moi, dis leur que tu es amoureux de moi. » martela-t-elle.

« Je ne peux pas. » répéta-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? » s'écria-t-elle en se levant.

« Parce qu'ils s'attendent à ce que je leur dise que je compte épouser Pansy. Malgré que je l'aie quitté elle s'obstine à faire croire que je vais lui revenir. » exposa Drago. « Ses parents et les miens attendent avec impatience qu'on leur annonce nos fiançailles ! »

**Sa main parti toute seule. La tête de Drago parti sur la droite, sous l'effet de la gifle qu'il venait de se prendre.**

« Tu as eu deux ans pour leur dire, et au lieu d'affronter tes peurs, tu te comportes comme un toutou avec Pansy, tu te laisses faire au lieu de te battre pour celle que tu aimes. » cracha Hermione. « Je ne veux plus te voir ! »

**Il lu la déception et la colère dans ses yeux, mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre pas dans sa direction, elle avait transplané loin de lui. Il tomba à genoux et se prit la tête entre les mains, en se traitant de tous les noms pour avoir laissé filer la personne qu'il aimait plus que tout.**

**Quand Hermione mit un pied chez elle, ce n'était pas ses parents qui l'attendait, mais le garçon qu'elle avait plaqué…**

« Cormac ? » s'étonna-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? »

« Je t'en prie Hermione, laisse-moi une chance de me rattraper. » la supplia-t-il. « Je te jure que cette fille n'était rien pour moi, j'avais un peu trop bu. »

« Alors arrête de trop boire. » répliqua-t-elle en montant dans sa chambre.

**Il la suivit.**

« Hermione, je t'aime. » dit-il. « Ecoute, j'ai pris une décision, et j'ai eu la permission de ton père ! »

« La permission de mon père pour faire quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en se retournant.

**Elle se figea alors qu'il était à genoux, une bague à la main.**

_« Oh ho ! » se dit-elle. « Je ne l'avais pas vu venir celle-là ! »_

« Pardonne-moi Hermione, s'il te plaît. Epouse-moi ! »

**Elle se rappela les paroles de Drago… **_**« Ses parents et les miens attendent avec impatience qu'on leur annonce nos fiançailles ! » **_**Elle se rappela aussi les paroles du médecin quelques heures plus tôt… **_**« Vous êtes enceinte, Mademoiselle Granger ! »**_

**Elle répondit machinalement :**

« D'accord ! »

**Dès le moment où elle vit Cormac lui mettre la bague au doigt, plus rien n'était pareil pour Hermione. Elle était enceinte de Drago, mais dans quelques semaines, d'ici à ce que le mariage soit célébré, son ventre se verrait, et les soupçons fuseraient, alors elle décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes. Elle se laissa embrasser par son **_**fiancé**_**, et ne le repoussa pas quand il tenta de lui enlever son haut. Elle le laissa lui faire l'amour, et fit exprès de ne pas lui donner de protection… Avec un peu de chance, on croira que ce bébé serait celui de Cormac… Avec un peu de chance…**

**Et l'annonce de leurs fiançailles ne tarda pas à faire le tour chez les sorciers… Tout comme l'organisation du mariage, que la mère de Cormac s'était empressée de préparer.**

**Hermione se regardait dans le miroir, dans la robe de mariée qu'elle avait choisit – ou plutôt que sa belle-mère avait choisit. Elle en avait essayé une vingtaine, mais ce n'était pas celle qu'elle aurait préférée porter pour ce jour spécial. Ginny et Lavande, qui étaient les demoiselles d'honneurs, prétextèrent vouloir parler avec Hermione seule à seule, et la belle-mère s'en alla. Une fois sûre qu'elle fut loin, Ginny plaça un sort de protection autour d'elles, et elles purent parler en toute tranquillité.**

« Hermione, dis-nous ce qui ne va pas ! » lui dit Lavande.

« Je suis enceinte ! » leur avoua-t-elle, d'une voix plate.

« Wow, pas étonnant que Cormac t'ai demandé ta main. » maugréa Ginny.

« Il ne le sait pas ! » répondit Hermione. « Ce n'est pas le sien ! »

« QUOI ? » s'écrièrent les deux demoiselles d'honneurs.

« Pas la peine de crier, je suis pas sourde ! » rétorqua-t-elle en allant s'asseoir sur un fauteuil.

« Attends… » fit Lavande. « Pourquoi tu épouses Cormac si l'enfant que tu portes n'est pas le sien ? Et à qui il est d'abord ? »

« Drago ! » dit Hermione.

« Quoi Drago ? » fit Ginny.

« C'est lui le père de mon bébé ! » dit Hermione.

« Quoi ? » lâcha Lavande. « Attends, reprends tout depuis le début, je ne te suis plus là » !

**Alors, Hermione leur raconta la fois où ils avaient couchés ensemble lors de la fête d'anniversaire d'Harry, six ans plus tôt, de leur liaison secrète à Poudlard tout en étant chacun d'eux avec quelqu'un, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rompt le jour même où Cormac lui avait fait sa demande.**

« Pourquoi tu nous as rien dit ? » soupira Ginny.

« On voulait garder ça pour nous ! » dit Hermione.

« Tu vois où ça te mène ? » arqua Lavande.

« Merci de me le rappeler. » marmonna Hermione.

« Drago est au courant… pour le bébé ? » demanda Ginny.

« Non, je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui dire. » répondit Hermione. « De toute façon il ne veut pas dire à ses parents pour nous. »

« Il faut lui faire changer d'avis. » dit Lavande. « Le mariage est demain ! »

« Ne faites rien. » leur dit Hermione. « Je vais épouser Cormac, et espérer que le bébé ne soit pas blond, sinon je suis foutue pour lui avoir menti ! »

« Mais, Hermione, tu ne peux pas épouser quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas et dont tu ne portes pas l'enfant. » lui dit Ginny.

« Si, je peux, et je vais le faire ! » décida Hermione.

**Son ton démontra aux deux jeunes sorcières que leur amie avait prit une décision irrémédiable… Mais qui selon elles, n'était pas la meilleure. **

_**Maison des Potter !**_

_**Chambre d'Harry !**_

« Quoi ? » s'écria Ron. « Vous plaisantez ? »

« Non Ron, je t'assure que c'est ce qu'elle nous a dit. » dit Lavande.

« Et Drago ne sait rien sur cet enfant ? » demanda Harry.

« Elle ne lui a rien dit. » répondit Ginny. « Il faut faire quelque chose mon chéri, je refuse de voir Hermione se marier à un autre. Elle aime sincèrement Drago, mais elle fait une énorme bêtise en décidant d'épouser Cormac ! »

« Il faut dire à Malefoy tout ce qu'on sait. » dit Lavande.

« Il faut surtout parler à ses parents. » dit Harry. « S'il ne l'a pas fait au bout de cinq ans, alors c'est à nous de le faire. »

« On doit passer la soirée avec Hermione. » leur apprit Lavande.

« Ne lui dites rien, et laissez-nous faire ! » dit Harry.

_**Manoir des Malefoy !**_

**La nuit était pleine. La lune l'était à moitié. Harry et Ron transplantèrent directement devant la porte du gigantesque Manoir de leur ami Serpentard. Harry frappa lourdement, attendant qu'on vienne leur ouvrir. Ce fut le cas une minute plus tard, par une femme d'âge mûre, les cheveux blonds méchés de noirs. C'était la mère de Drago !**

« Harry, Ron, que faites-vous là à cette heure-ci ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Narcissa, est-ce que votre fils est là ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui, il est dans sa chambre. » répondit-elle avant de s'écarter. « Entrez, ne restez pas dehors ! »

**Les deux jeunes hommes entèrent dans l'imposante demeure. Lucius Malefoy, le père, arriva.**

« Que faites-vous ici ? » demanda-t-il.

« On est venu secouer votre crétin de fils ! » répondit Ron.

« Qu'a-t-il fait ? » voulut savoir Lucius.

« Il faut qu'on lui parle, Hermione est en train de faire la plus grosse erreur de toute sa vie, et c'est la faute de votre fils ! » exposa Harry. « Je suppose que sa chambre n'a pas bougé de place ! »

**Il tira sur la manche de Ron et les deux amis grimpèrent les escaliers de marbre deux à deux, laissant les parents Malefoy sans voix. Sortant sa baguette, Harry fit un léger mouvement de poignet et la porte de la chambre de Drago s'ouvrit à la volée. Lui et Ron pénétrèrent dans la chambre du garçon, qui s'était levé de son lit aussitôt, sur lequel il était avachi.**

« Non mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? » s'écria Drago.

« On pourrait te poser la même question ! » répliqua Harry en rangeant sa baguette.

« Vous êtes dingue ou quoi ? » dit Drago.

**Le poing de Ron parti tout seul et rencontra la mâchoire de Drago, qui tomba sur son lit.**

« HEY ! » s'écria-t-il. « Mais t'as perdu la tête ou quoi ? »

« Et toi alors ? » rétorqua Ron. « Tu vas laisser Hermione épouser cet abruti de McLaggen ! »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi je suis concerné ! » mentit Drago.

« C'est bon, on est au courant pour votre liaison. » dit Harry. « Elle a tout dit aux filles, qui nous ont tout répétés ! »

« D'accord, je suis sorti avec elle. » admit Drago. « Qu'est-ce que ça change ? »

« Non mais tu veux vraiment te reprendre une droite toi ? » lui demanda Ron. « Hermione est enceinte de toi espèce de demeuré ! »

« Quoi ? » souffla Drago.

« Très subtil Ron. » dit Harry.

« On se fiche d'être subtil. Moi je dis ça pour qu'il se réveille. » rétorqua Ron. « Hermione va gâcher sa vie demain en épousant l'autre con. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? » demanda Drago.

« Question : tu sors toujours avec Pansy ? » demanda Harry.

« Quoi, non ! » répondit Drago. « Non, je l'ai quitté y des mois de ça, mais Madame ça lui plaît pas et elle fait croire le contraire. »

« Tu aimes Hermione ? » voulut savoir Ron.

« Oui je l'aime ! » dit Drago. « Et ne pensez pas que ça ne me fait rien à moi non plus de la savoir fiancée à un autre. »

« Alors tu sais ce qui te reste à faire. » dit Ron. « Prends tes responsabilités et affronte tes parents en leur disant la vérité, et va voir Hermione pour lui dire que t'as été con et empêche-la d'épouser Cormac, sinon c'est lui qui va élever ton gosse ! »

**Sans laisser le temps à Drago de répliquer, les deux garçons transplanèrent en le laissant complètement pantois.**

**Drago se laissa tomber sur son lit, sans se rendre compte que ses parents avaient entendus l'essentiel de la conversation. Sa mère entra, et Drago leva la tête en entendant du bruit.**

« Tu as quelque chose à nous dire ? » demanda Narcissa.

**Il se rassit aussitôt.**

« Vous avez tout entendu j'imagine ! » dit-il.

« Pourquoi nous l'avoir caché ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« J'avais peur de votre réaction en apprenant que j'aimais… une Moldue ! » avoua-t-il.

« On aurait très bien pu comprendre. » dit Narcissa. « Drago, tu dois faire quelque chose. »

« Et quoi, hein ? » demanda-t-il en la regardant alors qu'elle s'était assise à côté de lui. « Elle a fait son choix, et ce n'est pas moi ! »

« Oui, parce que tu t'es entêté à ne pas nous parler ! » intervint Lucius.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ? » dit Drago.

« Et bien c'est simple, tu vas interrompre ce mariage. Il n'est pas question que cet enfant soit élevé par une autre famille puisque c'est le tien, et si tu aimes cette jeune fille, alors bats-toi pour elle ! » expliqua Lucius.

« Tu… tu me laisserais faire ma vie avec… une Moldue ? » hoqueta Drago.

« Une Moldue qui est aussi une sorcière ! » reprit Narcissa.

« On ne va pas te forcer à rester avec Pansy, puisque de toute évidence tu l'as quitté. » dit Lucius. « Et tu as déjà fait ton choix, à toi de le revendiquer ! »

« La nuit porte conseil mon fils ! » dit Narcissa d'une voix douce et maternelle. « Tu y verras plus clair demain matin, mais sache que nous sommes de tout cœur avec toi ! »

**Drago dormit très peu cette nuit-là. Oui, il allait parler à Hermione et tout lui dire, il allait tout faire pour la faire changer d'avis, mais que ferait-il si elle ne changeait pas d'avis ? Si elle décidait quand même d'épouser Cormac, qu'en serait-il de l'enfant qu'elle portait ?**

…

_**Présent !**_

**Fermant les yeux, Hermione ravala ses larmes. Au fond d'elle, elle espérait qu'**_**il**_** viendrait lui dire ce qu'elle attendait de lui depuis des mois… Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir doucement, alors elle essuya ses larmes pour ne pas montrer sa peine à la personne qui était entrée… La porte se referma tout aussi doucement. Hermione souffla un bon coup et se retourna, attendant à faire face à sa belle-mère ou bien à sa mère…**

« Tu es magnifique ! »

**Entendre sa voix fit faire un bond à son cœur.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Drago ? » demanda-t-elle.

« T'avais raison en disant que j'avais peur de la réaction de mes parents et que je laissais Pansy dire ce qu'elle voulait. » répondit-il. « J'aurais dû en parler à mes parents plus tôt ! »

« Ça veut dire qu'ils sont au courant ! » comprit-elle.

« Ouais, depuis hier. » dit Drago. « Harry et Ron… sont venus me voir et m'ont criés dessus. Tes copines leur ont dit, et ils sont venus s'empresser de me secouer les puces. D'ailleurs, Ron m'a frappé ! »

« Quoi ? » s'effara-t-elle en s'approchant à grand pas vers lui.

**Elle vit un bleu orner sa mâchoire… Elle effleura sa peau du bout des doigts…**

« Ça te fait mal ? » demanda-t-elle d'une douce voix.

« Non, plus depuis ce matin ! » répondit-il sans la quitter des yeux. « Je suis au courant pour le bébé. Tu vas laisser quelqu'un d'aussi débile que Cormac élever mon enfant ? »

« Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix ! » souffla-t-elle.

« Tu aurais dû me le dire ! » dit-il.

« Tu crois que j'aurais dû t'imposer de le dire à tes parents, en te parlant de ma grossesse ? » sanglota-t-elle.

« Oui tu aurais dû… mais je ne t'en veux pas, c'est moi qui ait déconné, et je le regrette. » la rassura-t-il. « Je t'aime Hermione, et je veux faire ma vie avec toi. »

« C'est trop tard ! » répondit-elle, le visage ruisselant de larmes.

« Non, ce n'est pas trop tard ! » dit-il en prenant son visage délicatement entre ses mains. « C'est à toi de choisir, Hermione, mais quoi que tu décides, je respecterais ta décision, mais si tu décides de l'épouser, moi je refuse de le voir élever notre enfant. Même si tu deviens la femme d'un autre, je reconnaîtrais cet enfant et je prendrais soin de lui... je prendrais soin de vous deux ! »

**Il scella cette promesse d'un baiser qui les fit revivre. Hermione s'agrippa à la chemise qu'il portait, mais des bruits de pas qui venaient dans leur direction les sorties de leur bulle. Drago se recula et disparu, laissant une Hermione complètement désespérée, devant sa belle-mère, qui portait une robe couleur crème.**

« Allez, en route ma belle, il est l'heure ! » s'exclama-t-elle en lui arrangeant la robe. « Voilà, comme ça tu es parfaite. Mon fils est très chanceux ! »

**Hermione se força à sourire et dû retenir un haut le cœur lorsque sa belle-mère la tira hors de la pièce.**

**Debout devant son fiancé, un bouquet de fleur à la main, c'est à peine si Hermione écoutait les paroles du prêtre. Malgré la cérémonie en pleine air, Hermione se sentait mal à l'aise, comme en train d'étouffer. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit les parents de Drago, qui avait le regard rivés sur elle. Madame Malefoy avait l'air de vouloir lui faire passer un message… Un haut le cœur plus grand prit Hermione, alors elle porta une main à sa bouche pour réfréner son envie de vomir. Le prêtre s'arrêta de parler…**

« Tout va bien, Miss ? » demanda-t-il.

**Elle croisa le regard inquiet de son fiancé, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait fait une énorme bêtise… Une bêtise qu'elle avait encore le temps de réparer, mais pour ça, pas question de faire un scandale. **

« Je ne me sens pas très bien, excusez-moi ! » dit-elle en reculant.

**Elle traversa l'allée du jardin en sens inverse et pénétra dans la maison des McLaggen. Elle alla jusqu'à la salle de bain, et vomit dans les toilettes. Pourquoi sa belle-mère – ou plutôt futur ex belle-mère – avait-elle eu l'idée d'organiser la cérémonie le matin ? Quelle idée saugrenue ! Hermione avait été tellement stressée qu'elle n'avait rien mangé. Tant bien que mal, elle se remit sur ses jambes et se rinça la bouche à l'évier pendant plusieurs minutes, recommençant encore et encore.**

**Ce côté revendicateur qu'elle avait aperçu en Drago lorsqu'il était venu lui parler… Depuis quand l'avait-il en lui ? Pourquoi le faire ressortir aujourd'hui ? Certes, il était arrivé à la toute dernière minute, et si Madame McLaggen ne les avait pas interrompus, elle serait partie avec lui… le père de son bébé, l'homme qu'elle aimait **_**vraiment**_**. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait encore là ?**

_« Hermione ? »_

**Elle se retourna et vit Cormac. Elle dû reconnaître qu'il était très beau dans sa tenue, une robe de sorcier toute neuve et ce qui allait avec, mais il ne lui faisait plus rien ressentir.**

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il en fermant la porte.

« Je suis désolé Cormac, je ne peux pas. » répondit-elle.

« Je ne comprends pas, tout allait bien et d'un coup… » commença-t-il à dire avant qu'elle ne l'interrompe…

« Je suis enceinte… mais ce n'est pas le tien ! »

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla-t-il.

« J'étais déjà enceinte quand tu m'as demandé en mariage. Je venais de rompre avec le père du bébé, et t'es arrivé. Je ne savais plus ce que je faisais, j'étais tellement en colère à ce moment-là que je n'ai pas réfléchis. » avoua-t-elle. « Excuse-moi, mais je ne peux pas t'épouser. »

« A cause de l'enfant ? » voulut-il savoir. « Ecoute, je suis prêt à passer au-dessus et l'élever comme le mien… »

« Non ! » claqua Hermione à travers ses larmes. « Je ne t'aime plus comme avant Cormac, ce mariage n'est qu'une mascarade, et peu importe ce que pensera ta mère, parce que je sais qu'elle va vouloir me le faire payer, mais je ne peux pas continuer. Je ne suis plus amoureuse de toi depuis longtemps. »

**Séchant ses larmes, elle ôta de son annulaire gauche, sa bague de fiançailles et s'avança vers Cormac pour la lui rendre.**

« Repense à la raison qui t'as poussé à coucher avec cette fille, il y a trois mois, tu découvriras alors la réponse. » lui dit-elle. « Toi et moi on n'est pas faits l'un pour l'autre, et tu trouveras la personne parfaite un jour, mais ce n'est pas moi ! »

**Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres en murmurant :**

« Pardonne-moi ! »

**Un dernier regard, et Hermione sortit de la pièce, enlevant la broche que son **_**ex **_**belle mère l'avait contrainte à mettre dans les cheveux. Elle était horrible et elle était trop serrée. La jeune fille fut heureuse de s'en débarrasser, car ses cheveux retombèrent en cascades sur ses épaules. Ses demoiselles d'honneurs se ruèrent vers elle.**

« Occupez-vous de récupérer mes affaires. » leur dit-elle en remontant la jupette de sa robe.

« Dis-moi que tu annules le mariage. » dit Lavande sur un ton presque suppliant.

« Oui, le mariage est annulé ! » acquiesça Hermione en prenant sa baguette, qui était attaché à sa cuisse.

« Hallelujah on va pouvoir ôter ses robes immondes ! » grinça Lavande en se tortillant.

« Va vite le rejoindre. » la pressa Ginny. « Ses parents m'ont dit qu'il était chez lui ! »

« Merci, d'avoir parlé aux garçons ! » leur sourit Hermione.

« File ! » répliquèrent-elles d'une même voix.

**Et Hermione transplana, sous le regard effarée de Madame McLaggen.**

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? » s'écria-t-elle.

« Euh… » fit Ginny en se retournant. « Je crois que ça signifie qu'il n'y aura pas de mariage aujourd'hui ! »

…

_**Manoir des Malefoy ! **_

**Hermione atterrit devant la porte du Manoir. De sa baguette, elle ouvrit la porte, qui claqua fortement contre le mur de marbre. Entrant dans la demeure, Hermione sentit son cœur battre à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine. Où était-il ? Elle ne pouvait pas s'aventurer dans cette maison alors qu'elle n'y avait jamais mis les pieds jusqu'à présent. D'un vif mouvement du poignet, elle referma la grande porte derrière elle, qui claqua à nouveau.**

_« Hermione ? »_

**Elle se retourna vivement. Il était là. Il descendait les marches en marbre. Elle courut jusqu'à lui et lui sauta dessus, enroulant ses bras et enfouissant son visage autour et dans son cou. Il la serra contre lui.**

« Ne me laisse pas partir ! » le supplia-t-elle.

« Jamais de la vie ! » dit-il.

« Drago ? » fit-elle.

« Hum ? »

« Je meurs de faim ! » avoua-t-elle.

**Il se mit à rire doucement… Elle le rejoignit dans son hilarité.**

_**Chambre de Drago !**_

« T'as assez mangé ? » lui demanda-t-il, une heure plus tard.

« Oui, merci. » répondit-elle.

**Elle déboutonna un à un les boutons de sa chemise.**

« C'est peut-être mes hormones qui parlent, mais j'ai très envie de toi. » dit Hermione.

« Oui, c'est sans doute tes hormones ! » approuva Drago.

« T'as envie de moi ? » demanda-t-elle en lui caressant le torse.

« Enormément. » répondit-il.

« A quel point ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« A un point que je me retiens de ne pas t'arracher cette robe. » dit-il en lui caressant les hanches.

« Je le prendrais comme un blasphème, si tu ne le faisais pas. » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Tu crois que c'est le bon moment pour sortir des mots pareils ? » s'amusa-t-il.

« Drago, embrasse-moi ! » quémanda-t-elle.

**Il répondit à sa requête par un baiser qui s'amplifia de secondes en secondes. La robe était… difficile à enlever. Drago tira sur les ficelles du corset avec une telle force qu'ils se cassèrent.**

« En fin de compte cette robe ne t'allais pas aussi bien que ça. » avoua Drago.

« Je la déteste ! » dit Hermione.

**Le reste de la robe fut projeté dans un coin de la chambre, laissant Hermione apparaître en sous-vêtements blancs. Drago glissa ses doigts sur la peau de la jeune fille. Une peau toujours aussi douce au toucher. Il esquissa un sourire en sentant la texture duveteuse de sa peau sous ses doigts. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus touché, et pouvoir de nouveau le faire était un véritable délice. Hermione sentit son corps trembler à mesure que Drago faisait courir ses doigts sur elle. Elle ferma les yeux pour se délecter de cette sensation délicieuse et qui lui avait tant manqué. Une autre caresse vint lui effleurer le cou… Celle de ses lèvres.**

**Hermione se laissa aller dans les bras de Drago, qui parsema de baisers chaque centimètre de sa peau. Avec tendresse, il s'agenouilla et posa la paume de sa main contre le ventre d'Hermione qui s'arrondissait légèrement.**

« Combien ? » demanda Drago.

« Trois mois ! » répondit Hermione. « Ou plus, j'en sais rien, je ne suis pas allé voir de médecin depuis que je le sais ! »

« Alors, on ira en voir un dès demain ! » souffla-t-il.

**Il déposa un baiser sur son ventre, puis, remonta jusqu'à la bouche de sa petite amie. Délicatement, il la souleva dans ses bras et la porte jusqu'au lit, sur lequel il la déposa avec autant de délicatesse. **

« Et si on passait aux choses sérieuses ? » susurra-t-elle. « Je n'ai pas fais l'amour depuis des semaines ! »

« Il t'a encore touché ? » répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec.

« Qu'une seule fois, juste après que je t'ai quitté, mais c'était la seule fois, je te le promets. » lui dit-elle en lui touchant la joue.

« D'accord, je te crois mais… l'idée qu'il ait pu te faire… argh ça me rend fou. » grinça-t-il.

« N'y pensons plus. » lui dit-elle. « Je t'aime ! »

« Je t'aime ! » répondit-il avant de l'embrasser.

**Les hormones de la jeune sorcière étaient en pleine ébullition. Drago était un amant des plus fabuleux, mais toutes ces semaines passer dans l'abstinence alors qu'elle était enceinte, rendait la sorcière plus envieuse de contact. Répondant au baiser, Hermione fit passer ses mains autour des hanches nues de Drago, qui lui, caressa une de ses jambes. Avec une impatience non dissimulée, ils se délestèrent de leurs derniers remparts avant de se glisser sous les draps. Pas besoin de protection… Drago se plaça entre les jambes d'Hermione, et, sans la quitter des yeux, entra en elle. Lorsqu'il buta au fond de son ventre, il se sentait à sa place… Il avait rêvé de retrouver la chaleur de son intimité des mois durant, et aujourd'hui c'était chose faite.**

**Avec lenteur, Drago commença à bouger ses hanches. C'était différent des fois précédentes. Certes, il y avait leur amour, et aussi le fait qu'ils étaient officiellement ensemble… mais Hermione sentait son plaisir doubler d'intensité… voire de tripler. Etait-ce dû à ses nouvelles hormones de femme enceinte ? C'était bien probable, mais elle ne s'en plaignit pas et en fit abstraction lorsque Drago quémanda un baiser. La jouissance ne tarda pas à les frapper, mais aucun d'eux ne s'arrêta… que ce soit les baisers ou les caresses.**

_**Quelques heures plus tard !**_

**Allongée sur le côté, le visage englouti par des coussins moelleux, Hermione fut réveillée par une sensation étrange et agréable à la fois. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en papillonnant, car elle avait dormi des heures d'affilées. Il régnait une chaleur plus présente que dans son souvenir. Ou bien était-ce dû au fait qu'elle était emmitouflée dans les draps ?**

_« Mon amour ! » fit la voix de Drago. « Tu as bien dormi ? »_

**Elle laissa échapper un soupir plaisant, avant de s'allonger sur le dos, capturant les yeux bleus de Drago dans les siens.**

« A ton avis ? » haussa-t-elle.

« Vu l'heure qu'il est, je dirais que tu as dormi comme un loir. » dit-il.

« J'ai dormi combien de temps ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Hum, je dirais cinq à six heures ! » répondit-il. « Si ce n'est pas plus, je me suis endormi en même temps que toi ! »

« Wow ! » pouffa-t-elle.

« Ouais ! » sourit-il. « Que dirais-tu d'un bon bain ? »

« Hum… tu le prendrais avec moi ? » tenta-t-elle.

« Bien sûr ! » dit-il.

**Le bain fit un bien énorme aux deux amants. Ils y restèrent jusqu'à ce que l'eau refroidisse, puis, se séchant et s'habillant, ils retournèrent se blottir dans le grand lit, où un petit festin les attendait…**

…

_**Epilogue !**_

_**Huit mois plus tard !**_

**La vie au Manoir des Malefoy avait changé depuis les mois précédents la grossesse d'Hermione, ainsi que les semaines suivant son accouchement. La jeune maman s'était installé dans le Manoir le temps que la maison que ses beaux-parents leur faisait bâtir à Godric's Hollow soit finit. Drago poursuivait sa formation d'Auror, tandis qu'Hermione s'occupait de son bébé, avec l'aide de sa mère et de sa belle-mère… mais les deux femmes préparaient surtout le mariage des deux parents, qui, après avoir fait accepter leur relation, avaient décidés de se marier. La jeune femme avait donné naissance à un petit garçon, qui était très bien entouré… et qui recevait surtout énormément d'amour de la part de ses parents, qui étaient tous les deux au comble du bonheur !**

**Et dire qu'il leur avait fallu cinq années pour enfin vivre la vie qu'ils voulaient vivre… ensemble !**

* * *

Alors, ai-je relever le défi ?

Merci d'avoir lu, et je suis contente d'avoir pu mener à bien cette première session de défi... D'autres viendront, mais pas avant cet été...

A bientôt !

Aurélie !


End file.
